The invention relates to an insertion part having a housing, which can be inserted into a gas or liquid line, with an annular lip shaped part being arranged in the interior of the housing, held to the interior of the housing with its annular body, which is provided in an area of a feeder channel and has at least one lip, that can be displaced by the fluid, and cooperates with an opposing housing wall.
A back-flow valve is known from DE 1 154 982, which is provided with a housing that can be inserted into a gas or liquid line, with a sealing body being movably arranged inside the housing, which seals the flow opening of a feeder channel in the closed position. The sealing body of the known back-flow valve is embodied as an essentially hose-shaped lip shaped part, extending in the annular direction, which is held inside the housing and contacts with its cylindrical housing part, surrounded by the sealing body, the lip end region in a sealing manner in the area of the flow opening of the feeder channel.
The sanitary insertion part known from DE 1 154 982 is embodied as a back-flow valve, with its sealing body being adjusted either to an open or a closed position. The insertion part known from 1 154 982 however is not embodied as a flow regulator, which can adjust the volume of the flow passing through the water line per time unit depending on a maximum value independent from the pressure.
From GB-PS 875 034 another mere back-flow valve is known, which encompasses in its housing a cylindrical interior housing space. In this interior housing space a piston-like valve unit is guided in a shiftable manner, which can be displaced under the pressure of the water flowing from the inlet to the opposite face of the interior housing space provided. This piston-like valve unit is provided with a lip shaped piece, which seals in its resting position the flow openings which penetrate the valve unit and which can be moved into an open position by water flowing in the flow direction. When an amount of water flows opposite the flow direction, the lip end region of the lip shaped piece is pressed against the wall edge region encompassing the flow openings and effectively counteracts the back-flow of the water. Here, too, the insertion part known from GB-PS 875 034 is neither intended nor suitable as a flow regulator.
From DE 1 182 487 a back-flow valve is known intended for high operational pressure, in which the annular channel between the valve housing and a centered insertion body, inserted therein in a streamline shape, is sealed by a sheath-shaped valve piece made from an elastic material. While the sealing piece is motioned by the water flowing in the usual flow direction, an amount of water reversing opposite the usual flow direction presses the sealing piece increasingly against the streamlined insertion body so that the annular channel remains sealed.
Comparable back-flow valves have also been known from FR 2 426 199, U.S. Pat. No. 2 621 889, DE 109 871, FR 1 389 947, DE 938 888, DE 946 760, DE 1 500 206 as well as from DE 37 06 737.
As already mentioned, none of these known back-flow valves are capable of adjusting the volume to a maximum value that can flow through the water line per time unit independent from the pressure.
Flow regulators have already been designed, which are provided with a tapering or cone-shaped housing core on the inside of their housing. The housing core is encompassed by an annular throttle body or control body made from an elastic material, which limits the control gap between itself and the housing core depending on the pressure. When producing the previously known flow regulators, the necessary throttle bodies and control bodies are subject to the elastic characteristics of the rubber material, which can lead to different control features of one insertion part to another. Furthermore, the known insertion parts are usually embodied in multiple parts and are thus expensive in their production.